Chasing the Bullet
by WordScribe
Summary: Clare and Eli are partners in the FBI. She's the fresh meat in town, trying to climb the ladder to make a difference in her life, when a string of homicides hurdle Eli and Clare into a chase that neither of them expected. Watch as they fight to catch the killer before the killer catches one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I'm back! Please feel free to leave a review and let me know how you are feeling about this story. This story is going to be similar to Fighting the Urge in the sense that it is going to be long and detailed. It will also be dark in themes so it won't be for Disney Channel. We'll just leave it at that.

I also want to openly admit to anyone who has read Victimology by KitKat0219, that yes. I did read her story and I did begin with her story and I turned it into my own. I feel like I created my own fan fiction piece off of a fan fiction. I really loved her concept and I give her full credit for this idea. I just decided to run with it a completely different way. I understand if you guys do not agree with my choices but I urge you to give both of our fan fictions a try and see how you like them. I really enjoy working on this piece and I have been doing so since 2013. KitKat hasn't updated her story since 2014 and I feel its time to see what you guys think of the premise. Report me if you must, but I urge you to give me a chance! That's all I ask! Thank you!

 *****Also, I will highly stress that this is going to be a trigger story. There are many trigger warnings in this story. The best comparison I can make, is if you have read my other story Ransom Romance. This will be dark and sinister as the description suggests. There will be some very dark themes as we go along. Please let me know if you would like me to put warnings before each chapter as we go. I will gladly do so. Thank you!**

I hope you guys enjoy! I will be updating every Sunday so stay tuned! Keep in mind that I will be uploading and updating other stories on Sundays as well and to check them out too! Thanks guys! As always Read and Review!

* * *

 **Eli** **'s POV**

"What will you have?" The bartender asked me.

"Just a beer tonight, Johnny." I replied, sitting down on the stool at the bar.

"Anything for you?" He turned, asking my partner.

"Maybe just one." Clare agreed, joining me at the bar.

Johnny nodded before turning and going to get the drinks.

"So. Did you finish your report?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Eli. We are at a bar and you are asking me about work?" She teased. Johnny placed the beers on the bar, in front of us, before walking away towards another customer.

"Well, then you come up with a better topic." I retorted, knowing that we both preferred talking about work. It made it easier and less complicated if we didn't mention our personal lives.

"Yes. I finished my report." She smiled. "So how much time do you think will pass, before a fight breaks out tonight?"

"I'll give it an hour, max." I said, taking a swig of beer.

"Do you think we will have to step in again? Because frankly, I would like the night off." She asked. We had to step in last week, due to some drunken assholes that decided to fight over something pointless. Since Clare and I are detectives, we dress professionally but not in a uniform, so people don't typically know that we are cops. We could easily be in business.

"Sadly, that doesn't exist in our line of work." I said, drinking some more. I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Annoyed, I answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"It's Adam. Chief Simpson needs you and Clare to go to a crime scene immediately."

"Where is it?" I asked. As he gave me the address, I glanced at Clare. I hung up the phone before continuing. "Duty calls." I smirked.

She nodded, grabbing her wallet out of her skirt pocket. She dropped some money on the bar, and I followed suit, before following her out of the bar. We headed towards my car, because we left her car back at the precinct beforehand.

"Do you know anything about the case?" She asked, as we got into the car.

"No. Adam didn't specify." I replied.

When we pulled up to the crime scene, the Chief was already there. The crime scene was a local park. Getting out of the car, I could already tell that it was too cold for Clare. She had left her jacket back at the precinct, and was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and pencil skirt.

"Here." I said sliding off my coat. I was wearing a suit, so I still had my long sleeved dress shirt on.

"You don't have to—" She began, but I cut her off.

"Take it." I stated, handing it over. "You need it more than I do."

She blushed lightly. "Okay. Thanks."

She pulled it on, and we headed towards the scene. As we approached Chief, he looked up from the body.

"Agents!" The Chief called to us.

"Chief Simpson." I nodded as we arrived next to him.

"Agent Goldsworthy. Agent Edwards." He nodded to both of us.

"What do we know?" Clare asked. Chief handed her a case file, as she skimmed it, he spoke.

"There have been three victims so far. Not including this one. All the victims were female. Caucasian. Slim build. All around five feet. Ages ranging from nineteen to twenty-three. They all lived alone in suburban homes."

"What about their physical characteristics?" I asked.

"That changes. Two were dark hair. One with green eyes, the other with brown. While the third victim was a blonde with blue eyes." Clare spoke up. "They were all missing for seventy-two hours before their bodies were dumped. They were tortured and their bodies were mutilated. Signs of rape were discovered as well."

"We are dealing with a professional." I stated.

Clare squatted down in front of the body. She usually did this, to get a better look of everything.

"Looking at the body; she has more bruises than the others." Clare stated curiously.

"This tells us that the serial killer is getting more violent." I agreed.

"She seems to fit in the characteristics of the other three victims as well. Caucasian. Slim." Clare mentioned. "Does this dump site match the other victims?"

"Yes. All of the victims have been disposed of in wooded areas." The Chief replied.

"This doesn't have the evidence to be the place where she was killed. Have you found where they have been killed?" I asked.

"No. All of the bodies were disposed in local parks and wooded areas. None with any clues as to where they were killed or even held for seventy-two hours." The Chief stated. "I will need your full attention to be on this." He looked between the two of us.

"Of course, sir." Clare agreed.

"This case is top priority right now. We need to stop this son of a bitch."

"I completely understand, sir." I nodded. "We will catch this bastard."

"Hopefully before he kills again." Clare said, standing up.

He nodded. "Good. Now you two go home. Get some rest, and I need you back in the office, at six tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Good night, sir." Clare said, before we both turned and headed back to the car.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked.

"My house is just a few blocks away. I'll pick up my car in the morning." She sighed.

I nodded. Not knowing what to say.

The remainder of the time to Clare's house was quiet. We both just stay silent. I could tell she was worn out, and I was tired. When we reached her house, I waited for her to get out, and walk to her door. Instead, when she got out, she leaned down to meet my gaze. She slipped off my jacket, handing it to me.

"Thanks." She said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I repeated.

 **Katie** **'s POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen, sitting at the island that was facing the window. I was too wired and happy to sleep. Jake had just dropped me off at home. We had just had another great date. His Chief had just called him in, so he couldn't stay over like he wanted. He told me he would see me tomorrow, and I couldn't wait for that. I really care about him. We have been dating for a few months now. As I was looking out the window, I noticed an unfamiliar black van sitting across the street.

I didn't think much of it, and just figured the neighbors have company. I watched the van, out of boredom, and glanced at the few cars passing by. After a few moments, I noticed movement in the van. I wasn't sure if it was true movement, or if my eyes were playing tricks on me. All of a sudden the lights turned on, inside the van, and a person's silhouette appeared in the driver's seat. That got my heart racing a little, it startled me. I didn't expect it.

After a few moments, he got out of the van. He looked in my direction, and I stood up from the bar. I didn't want to look like I was staring at him, even though I was. As I was about to leave the kitchen, I saw him start walking towards my house. I waited for a knock on the door, which never came. Instead, there was a pounding on the front door. It almost sounded, as if the guy was trying to kick his way through the door. Gasping for air, I ran to grab my cell phone, in the other room. I dialed Jake's number with trembling hands, and I felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Please pick up. Come on. Pick up. Pick up." I muttered to myself as I waited for Jake to answer. I didn't even know if he would. I just hoped he would.

"Agent Martin." He stated crisply.

"Jake!" I gasped, relieved he answered.

"Katie?" He asked confused.

"Jake. There—There's this guy—" I started to explain. But my explanation was cut off, by the pounding getting louder. "Shit!" I swore under my breath.

"Katie?" Jake called. "What's that noise? Who's there?"

"I—I don't know." I stammered. "Can—Can you just come over please?"

My voice kept cracking, along with my lips quivering and my teeth chattering. It was so bad that I couldn't even speak correctly.

"I'm on my way."

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he would be here soon.

"Thanks." I whispered into the phone.

"Don't hang up." He stated firmly. "Where is he now? I don't hear the noise anymore."

"I—I don't know." I replied, looking out the window.

"Okay. Just hold on. I'm almost there." He stated.

I didn't respond. I kept my eyes plastered on the window, but I kept glancing behind me. I guess my paranoid instincts were in overdrive. I saw Jake's car pull up into my driveway, and watched him jump out of it. He jogged over to the van, with his gun out, and checked it for persons.

"Nothing." His voice came through my end of the phone. "I am going to check the perimeter."

I was about to speak, when I heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the kitchen. They were getting closer. I whirled around in place, to see a shadow getting larger, from the hallway floor. Someone was getting closer.

"Jake." I whispered into the phone. I was starting to panic. "I think he is in here."

I dropped the phone when the figure stepped into view. He was wearing a mask, so I couldn't see his face. He charged towards me making me scream, as I ran out of the room, and to the front door.

"Katie!" Jake yelled.

Before I could make it to open the door for him, he already had kicked it open. He charged passed me, with his gun still out, looking around the room. I turned around, noticing that the guy hadn't followed me to the front door.

"Where did he go?" I asked to the air.

"Stay close." Jake ordered, and I was in no position to argue. I followed him around the house as he checked every room. After searching the whole house, and finding nothing, Jake ended up putting his gun away. "Damn it." He growled. "We lost him."

"How'd he get in?" I asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"He could've picked a lock while you were talking to me." He stated. "I need to call my unit Chief. I think this is related to the case we are working on."

I nodded and sat down on the couch. He took his phone out, and started calling different people. When he finished calling everyone he needed to, he sat down with me. It comforted me to know that I could count on him. He wrapped his arm around me, and we just sat there quietly. He stroked my hair, as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was starting to doze, when people started arriving.

Jake walked off to talk with people, as they arrived. After a few minutes, Jake walked over to me, with a man about my height and Clare, Jake's step-sister. I knew they worked together but I only met her a few times. They also seemed to be in charge. She knelt in front of me, and looked up at me.

"Hi, Katie. It's me, Clare. Do you mind coming with me, and answering some questions?" She asked kindly.

"Sure." I agreed tiredly.

"This won't take long. I promise." She said as she gestured towards the stairs.

I followed her up the stairs, as I glanced back at Jake. He smiled at me, before turning back towards the man standing next to him.

 **Jake** **'s POV**

Watching Clare and Katie go upstairs, made me relax a little. I knew she was safe, and I could focus on down here. Clare being my step-sister, I knew her well. I was actually really glad that she was able to be the one to question Katie. I knew she would be kind to her. Not like the other agents who would be strict and only care about the details.

"Agent Goldsworthy! Agent Martin!" The Chief called, as he walked through the door. The door had been left open to help the flow of traffic, coming in and out of it.

"Sir." I said, as I walked up to him. Eli followed my actions, as we all stepped outside.

"Martin? Did you get a look at this guy?" He asked me.

"No, sir. I never saw him." I stated.

"What about the van? Did it get checked out?"

"I checked it out briefly, sir, while looking for the intruder. No plates or any ID. I didn't stay long, because I needed to get to Ms. Matlin." I stated casually.

"You said that you checked it out briefly? Anyone else check it out, more thoroughly, afterwards?"

"No sir. The suspect used it to get away." I replied crisply. "It was gone within minutes of my inspection of it."

He nodded at my statement, before he changed the subject. "Where is Ms. Matlin?" He asked curiously.

"Agent Edwards is asking her a few questions. Trying to get a description of the suspect." Eli pitched in.

"Alright. When Agent Edwards is finished with Ms. Matlin, get her out of here. We should be finished here soon." The Chief said.

"Absolutely, sir." I agreed.

Eli and I walked back into the house, to help Adam and Alli who were working with the technical analysts. We helped them out until Clare came down the stairs with Katie.

 **Clare** **'s POV**

I walked Katie down the stairs, and left her with Jake. I glanced in Eli's direction, who nodded, before I turned to go talk to the Chief.

"Sir." I nodded as I walked up to him.

"Agent Edwards. What have you found out?" He asked immediately.

"He is Caucasian. Approximately thirty to forty years old. Muscular build. Between 5'10 and 6'2." I replied. "Couldn't get a facial description because of a mask, and there weren't any markers to identify him with."

"Good work." He stated and I nodded.

I walked back into the house, and straight to Eli. As I was relaying what little information we had, Katie and Jake came around the corner of the hallway.

"Do you need her for anything else?" Jake asked.

"Not tonight. Possibly in the near future though, so don't completely disappear." I replied calmly to her.

She nodded before Jake continued. "I'm going to get her out of here." Eli and I both nodded before he started directing her towards the door.

"Edwards. Goldsworthy." Chief called us out of the house. We walked up to him, confused. "We need you both back at the office in five hours. Get home. Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." We both replied in unison.

I headed to my car after saying my goodbyes to the team, Alli had dropped me at the precinct to get it before coming here. When I arrived home, I went straight to sleep. Passing out before my head hit the pillow. I knew I had to deal with whatever else is to come, and I had to be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What do you guys think about this story so far? Make sure to double check the first chapter, as I added some more to the scene yesterday! I didn't add the entire chapter the first time, and with uploading four stories at once, I guess it was overlooked. I'm sorry! I want your honest feedback about this story! Even if you think that I am not doing this all wrong! Please Feel Free To Read and Review!**

* * *

In the morning, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I sprinted out of bed, and got ready fast. I wanted to get to the office right away. I wanted to catch this killer fast. Now. When I got into work, I noticed not many people here yet. Eli was, of course. I could never seem to beat him here. It was almost as if he lived here.

"How early do you get here?" I asked, sitting at my desk next to his.

"Earlier than you." He retorted, smirking, and looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Right." I smiled.

"All agents to the conference room in five minutes." Dallas called out, his voice echoing over the room, as herds of people bustled in.

"Always seems like there is work to do." I joked.

"Well it is work." He smirked again.

We made our way to the conference room, and I sat in my usual seat next to him. Adam sat next to Eli, followed by Alli, his partner. The next set of partners was Jake and Declan, who sat next to the Chief. Next to me, were Dave and Dallas, who also sat next to Chief. We only had eight members on our team. Other agents we have aren't actually on the team, and they just help out from time to time. It was also required to have a partner when joining the team. For safety reasons. New agents shouldn't be out in the field without someone else. So if either partner didn't change districts or departments, then you keep your partner.

The Chief started speaking about the information from last night, both crime scenes. Only Eli and I were at both, so everyone else needed to be caught up.

"I want all of you to work with your partners, and come with an idea that could work. Then in an hour discuss with everyone, your ideas, pick one, and then come inform me." The Chief announced.

We all nodded our heads, and dispersed. I went to my desk that was connected to Eli's and sat down. Eli followed behind me, leaning against my desk. Since we were the lead detectives on this case, we needed to come up with something to present. We usually come up with the plans we go with, so we needed to have a good one.

"Do you want to go over the case file again?" I asked him.

"Alright. Let me get it." He agreed. He walked over to his desk, and pulled it out of his drawer. He rolled his chair over next to mine. Spreading out all of the pictures and details onto my desk, before sitting down.

"Okay. So far we know that he varies in characteristics. He doesn't focus on the hair color or eye color, but instead focuses on age and ethnicity." I said looking over the details again.

"So what is driving him to kill these particular women? What's the connection?"

"This killer can't possibly be picking his victims at random." I said, getting frustrated. "There doesn't seem to be a connection between the victims. Most of these women don't even come within miles of each other."

"Maybe the victims have something in common with the killer? Maybe the killer spotted them at a supermarket or at a club. Something that all of these women go to, and maybe they all go to a certain chain. Maybe the killer goes to different clubs or stores of the same brand. That way he can kill these women that are miles apart and the police wouldn't be too suspicious."

"What if we figure out that link? Then we can set a trap for him. Beat him at his own game." I said looking up at Eli.

"Possible. But first we have to figure out his game plan." He agreed nodding.

"Hey. Guys. Look at this." Adam said jogging up to us. Eli jumped from his chair to meet him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alli may have found a connection on how the killer is going after these women. They all lived alone, but ended up being at a club the night they were abducted." Adam said.

"Coincidence?" I questioned. "None of these girls even crossed paths. I doubt they all went to the same club."

"They didn't. The killer is going from club to club. Different nights a week. He goes when there are bound to be females at the clubs. When there is less of a male presence." He continued.

"Ladies' Night?" I asked.

"Exactly." Adam stated nodding his head.

"How many clubs are in the district?" Eli asked him.

"In D.C.?" Adam asked.

"In his hunting area." I corrected.

"Twenty-seven." Adam said.

"He has been going to one club each week. Different days, based on each club right?" Eli asked, thinking out loud.

"Right. But he does have a pattern for abductions." I stated. "First abduction, it was a Monday. Second, Tuesday. Third, Wednesday. Next, Thursday. Based on his past work, he will be doing Friday."

"That gives us until tonight." Adam pointed out. "Tonight is when he will strike again. It's been a week since the last victim went missing. Last Thursday."

"Great. And we have no leads on what club he will target." Eli groaned.

"Wait." Adam said shuffling through the papers he has. "There is only one club that has a Ladies' Night on a Friday, within his targeted area." He handed over the paper to Eli.

"The Dot." Eli and I said in unison.

"How did you know that?" Adam asked. "You didn't look at the paper."

"Alli and I go to Ladies' Night at the Dot. It's always been Fridays. We were actually planning on going there tonight." I replied.

"Great. Does anyone else know about this?" Eli asked Adam. Adam shook his head. "Okay. Then we need to call everyone together. We need them all to know this, and we need to figure out a plan. Adam, go tell Chief the new information. Have Alli gather everyone in the conference room, and I'll explain it to the agents."

"Okay." He agreed.

He sped off to do what he needed to do, while I helped Eli with going over the final details. We needed to be thorough and clear for everyone, so they all knew the details, and could come up with a plan fast. We needed a plan by tonight, or we will end up with another body. By the time everyone was in the conference room, it was almost twelve. Meaning we will only have eight hours to set everything up before the club opens up for the night.

"Okay. We need to run over the details pretty quick, because we have about eight hours." Eli spoke swiftly. "The killer has a pattern. Adam and Alli just helped us figure it out. The killer has been tracking night clubs. He goes to one, one night, each week. The night he chooses, changes each week. He chooses these clubs based on a theme." He gestured to me. We usually did this when we had to talk in front of everyone.

"Ladies' Night." I said. "It has a smaller male presence, so he may stick out more; but then again, there are more females to choose from. Since he goes to one club each week, he needs to find a club with this theme that week. He also has been sticking to another schedule." I gestured back to Eli.

"His schedule is chronological. One week he picks Monday, and the next week he picks Tuesday."

"He continues this pattern through all of his victims and as of right now, he is at Friday." I said.

"Meaning, he will strike tonight." Eli finished.

"How do we find what club he will be at tonight?" Dave asked.

"There is only one club, within his comfort zone, that has Ladies' Night on Fridays. It's the Dot." I retorted.

"So. Does anyone have any ideas? Or any input?" Alli piped in.

"We could hold a press conference. Warn all women within this perimeter to be careful. We could even have the police doing routine inspections of neighborhoods with potential victims' living there?" Dallas pitched.

"Too large of a victim pool. Too many neighborhoods to canvas. And who knows when his next attack would be. And where? It's not like we have unlimited amount of police to station everywhere." Jake stated, shaking his head. "And for all we know, he could change towns, or districts, because of the conference. He could change his methods to avoid us."

"What if we get neighboring districts to help? Adding more police, into the fold, would increase our chances of safety for our people. It could also help us detect this guy as well." Declan suggested.

"That also means more liability. If we get all the surrounding towns involved, he may travel farther away. We want to keep him isolated." Dave stated.

"What if we bait him?" I spoke up. "Lure him into a trap. We could arrest him and take him down easily, and swiftly. Less liability and it would keep him from going after anyone else. We control the situation; we just make him think he has the upper hand."

"Who would we use as bait?" Jake asked. "It's not like we can train someone random."

"An agent." I replied. "Instead of having to find someone in his victim pool; why not put an agent in? Agents are already trained to handle this type of situation. We will be able to control the situation with someone who knows what to do."

"How can we be sure he will go after that particular agent?" Adam asked. "He could easily go after someone else, if we don't get his type right."

"Put multiple agents in. Ones that match the previous victims. He can choose. Plus we can have more agents mingled into the group. Ones that can keep watch and see anyone who leaves with someone they didn't enter with. We can even have agents stationed outside." I replied confidently.

"Sounds good to me." Dallas stated.

"Better than what we had." Declan agreed.

"Good job sis." Jake teased.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Clare. Since it's your plan, I think you should be the one to explain it to Chief." Declan stated, looking at me.

This was a big deal. Declan always started our meetings, and always ended up telling Chief what we decided. He was the leader of the group, even though we all were technically at the same level of job.

"Wow. Okay. I'll be back then." I said.

"Good luck." Eli whispered, as I stood up.

I nodded my thanks, before I left the room, and proceeded down the hall to the Chief's office. I knocked on his door, and entered it. The Chief was doing paperwork, and didn't notice me at first. I walked up to his desk, and sat down in the chair in front of it.

"Agent Edwards. I am surprised to see you." He started, looking up from his paperwork. "It's usually Agent Coyne, I speak with."

"Agent Coyne thought it would be best if I spoke with you on this one, sir."

"Do you have a course of action yet?"

"Yes sir."

He folded his hands, and raised an eyebrow. "Go on." He encouraged.

"I thought that it would be best if instead of waiting for the suspect to attack another victim, to set a trap. We would have him come after a 'victim' on our terms. In our setting. We could control the whole situation, and be able to lure him into custody."

"Who would be the lure?" He asked.

"An agent. Well, several." I replied. "You see, sir. We would have multiple lures so we can catch this guy. We want to make sure that we have this guy; and the possibilities of him choosing one particular agent, is a lot less than using multiple agents."

"Alright. When does this club open?"

"Eight sir." I replied.

"Get your team ready. We will put this into action at eight."

I walked out of the room and headed straight for my desk, with Eli leaning against it. The usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please let me know about anything you think I could improve! Thanks for sticking with the story! As Always Read and Review! See you next Sunday!**

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Eli asked me.

"Definitely. Let's get over there." I stated smiling up at him.

I was standing next to Alli's desk, talking to her about the final preparations on the plan. We already had the lures in place, and we already had the agents standing guard too. They were dispersed throughout the club, all undercover, and were ready for anything. We had to put the guards in the club, in stages. We couldn't go all at once, so Eli and I stayed back. We were dressed in similar clothes from last night.

The only people who weren't there yet were Alli and Adam. They'd be heading there afterwards. They usually handled the tech part of anything we did anyways. Eli and I walked out of the building and over to his car. It was chilly again, enough that I was cold in this dress. I stuck it out, because the next thing I knew, we were at his car. We were on our way to the club, by the time either of us said anything.

"So do you think we'll catch him?" I asked.

"Definitely." He stated.

"Tonight?" I clarified.

"Possibly." He smirked at me.

"Let's hope." I said. "I don't want to go to another crime scene for this guy."

"Neither do I." He replied.

I really like Eli. I didn't want to make it seem obvious, but I do. I don't know if he likes me, and I don't know if he knows I like him, but I really do like him. I've never acted on my feelings because I know that being partners, it can be dangerous. There isn't a rule or anything but, there is the possibility of it affecting our jobs. I really don't know how much longer I can contain my feelings for him though. I need to tell him sooner or later. I can't hold it in anymore.

When we arrived at the club, we entered like any other couple. I held onto his arm, and pulled him over to the bar. We couldn't stand out, but we needed to survey the room, and the bar was the likely choice. Looking around, we noticed that the agents were all in their positions, and the lures were all still here. Eli had an ear piece, in his ear, to keep in touch with outside and some of the agents keeping watch. We stood off to the side, at the end of the bar, so we weren't overheard.

"Update?" Eli asked. He wasn't talking to me, but I did look at him. I was watching the room until then but I didn't want people to think I was ignoring him. That wasn't the plan.

"Anything?" I asked, after he remained quiet for a while.

"Adam and Alli arrived." He replied smirking. "No movement yet. Everyone is still in position."

"Where—" I was cut off by someone yanking my arm, away from Eli.

"Come on! We are dancing! You are not going to be standing around the whole night!" Alli teased.

I was a little stunned, as I was dragged to the dance floor. I glanced back at Eli, who smirked after me, while Adam took my spot. They started chatting, as I lost sight of them. Alli and I, made our way to the center of the dance floor. I could see the lures around us, dancing. I kept my eye out around us, while dancing with Alli. I actually was starting to loosen up and have fun.

 **Eli** **'** **s** **POV**

So far the evening has been a bust. No movement has been detected and all of the lures are still in place. For the past hour, I have been chatting with Adam, and watching Clare out on the dance floor. I can't help but stare at her. She was radiant under the lights, and her moves were completely sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Every turn she made, I found her looking at me as well.

About an hour later, Clare and Alli finally came off of the dance floor, and made their way over to us. Alli was sweating but trying to control her breathing, while Clare seemed to not break a sweat. Alli came over, walking straight to the bartender, while Clare stopped with us.

"Any update?" She asked.

"No movement. Everyone is still in place." I replied.

"Great." She sighed. "What if we missed him? What if he went somewhere else?" She was starting to sound panicky.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Breathe. We'll catch this guy."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up at me. Her eyes were pleading.

"Positive." I stated. A smirk crawling onto my lips. Adam had already disappeared, probably getting a drink, but it gave me some alone time with Clare. Making me grateful. "Here. Sit down."

"Okay." She said. I directed her towards a chair, at one of the few tables, near the bar.

"Update?" I said glancing at my watch. It was time to check in.

I heard multiple voices come on, one at a time, checking in.

"Everything good?" Clare asked me, as the last person checked in.

"Yeah." I stated, exhaling. Every time I check in, I get my hopes up that someone has found him.

"I don't think he is here. The bar will be closing soon." Clare sighed.

"You never know. He could be waiting for things to settle down." I suggested.

"Settle down? At a club? During Ladies' Night?" Clare questioned. "Are you nuts?"

"I thought we have already established this. Most definitely." I smirked, making her grin.

I loved to see her smile. She always seems happy but usually is humble about it. She doesn't give a genuine smile that often, so I love to cherish the moments.

 **Clare** **'s POV**

Talking with Eli always makes me feel better. He makes me feel like I can do anything. Like I can be anything. I can't help but smile around him either. Around everyone else at work, I am conservative; but around him, I can't help it. It just becomes natural. We talked for another hour, at least, waiting for the club to close. Eli did his usual scans of the crowd and chronic check-ins, but his attention was focused on me.

I was really starting to feel bad about this whole night though. I knew that if the killer didn't show up here, he was going to go after someone else. And it would be my fault. No matter what anyone says. He would've had a free and clear to another club. All agents were at this one. Maybe his comfort zone is larger than we thought. Maybe there is another club that has a Ladies' Night tonight that we missed. Maybe we were wrong about Ladies' Night. It could be any of those things.

"Stop scaring yourself. We'll get this guy. If he doesn't show tonight, we'll catch him another time." He said, covering my hands with his.

"But, what if—" I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't." He argued. "Don't do that. Don't ask 'what if?' Don't question yourself. I believe in you, so, believe in yourself."

I nodded, as I started to blush. I looked around the club, needing anything to help contain my blood rushing to my cheeks. I couldn't meet Eli's gaze.

"Okay." I sighed, agreeing.

"Now. You are going to dance with me, because you need to calm down." Those words made my gaze shoot right to him.

"Eli. No." I pleaded. "We need to keep focused."

"We will, but you aren't good to anyone if you aren't thinking clearly. Taking your mind off the negatives will help with that. Which is why, you are going to dance with me." He took my hand firmly, pulling me to the dance floor.

"Eli." I continued my plea, to no prevail, as he continued to pull me towards the dancing crowd.

My heart was pounding at an alarming rate. I was nervous, extremely nervous, about dancing with Eli. We needed to keep focused, and now I definitely couldn't think clearly if I'm dancing with Eli Goldsworthy. He brought me to a clear spot near the edge of the dance floor. Since we couldn't overpopulate the club with men, most of the male agents were outside. A few were here, but most were doing surveillance and security. Meaning we were mainly surrounded by women.

Making me feel uncomfortable. And maybe a tad bit jealous. Not that I would ever say this out loud, but seeing the many good-looking girls around us, made me seem bland in comparison. Many of them were wearing way more make-up than I was, along with extremely more provocative outfits. I had some respect, so I would never dress like that, but for Eli? A guy? Wouldn't seem to out of the ordinary if he ends up noticing them more than me. It's happened to me before. Wouldn't strike me, as unusual, if it happens again.

 **Eli** **'s POV**

I pulled Clare close to me, keeping our hands intertwined, while I put the other one on her waist. I made her sway with me, as we began dancing.

"Relax." I stated, looking right into her eyes.

I twirled her a few times, and danced funny, to loosen her up. It seemed to work because she started laughing and smiling again. We continued dancing through several songs, and chatted through most of them too. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, to do my regular check-ins by glancing around, so I had to do them over headsets only. It was completely unprofessional but I couldn't help it. She had my attention. She always did.

The first slow song of the night came on, and Clare didn't even question it, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I responded to her, by wrapping my arms around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder, making me rest my head in her hair. Her curls were soft, and I wanted to stand like this forever, with her in my arms, while we continued swaying to the music.

I glanced at my watch, and noticed that the bar closes in two hours, so we needed to start diverting agents out of here. We couldn't all leave at once. It would be suspicious if a huge group of people left at once.

"Update?" I asked into the headset. My head was still resting on Clare's hair. I waited for everyone to reply. "The bar is closing soon. We need to start getting agents out of here. Martin. Dallas. Middleton. Go."

I watched as the lures, and their agent pairs, left the club. I made sure they went in random order. Some agents walked out with regular club-goers, while others went out solo. This was to make it less suspicious. I decided to have Clare and me, wait until we were last. I really wanted to stay. All the songs since the first slow song, have been slow. Whatever the reasons, I was grateful.

"When do we leave?" She asked, lifting her head from my shoulder, to look in my eyes.

"Soon. Almost everyone else has left." I replied. "Do you need a drink before we go, though?"

"Sure." She agreed. I released her, taking her hand, and leading her to the bar.

"Turner. Go." I stated, into the earpiece, as we walked.

When we made it to the bar, I ordered us drinks, and we started talking again. It seems we never run out of things to talk about. This just makes me want to talk with her more. We laughed and chatted the rest of the time spent there. Even when we had the opportunity to leave, we stayed. All the agents doing security, and surveillance even left by then.

"I sent everyone home. We can regroup in the morning." I stated to Clare, as she returned from the restroom. "We should probably go too. Early morning and all."

"Alright." She nodded and paused before continuing. "How early?"

"Eight." I stated, offering my hand to her.

"Eight?" She stammered, taking it. "That's only six hours from now! Ugh. Don't we ever get to sleep in?"

"I'm afraid not." I chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!** **So I know that I haven't been uploading chapters for, I think, three weeks. My computer stopped working and I had to wait until I could get a computer to work correctly in order to post a new chapter until now.** **Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 1/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Clare's POV**

We walked towards the club entrance, watching as the dwindling number of club-goers still dancing. As we made it outside, I realized it was colder than I anticipated. To keep the body heat I had from leaving me, I wrapped my free arm around Eli's arm that I was holding. Snuggling into his side, and resting my head on his shoulder, as we walked to the car. Since we were one of the last ones to arrive at the club, we had a pretty decent-sized walk to the end of the street where we had to park.

Eli and I didn't make a sound, as we walked. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It was a peaceful silence. When we made it to the car, we hopped in and started it fast. The car was freezing and I didn't have Eli's warmth anymore, keeping me warm. By the time the car heated up enough, we were already heading back to the precinct. We had to stop there before going our separate ways because I had to get my car. We made small talk throughout the car ride but we mainly remained silent.

When we made it to the precinct, I had to run and grab my keys, so Eli walked with me. We were on our way back out, when the wind picked up, so instinctively wrapped my arms around his arm. I had been doing this all night, so this was natural right now, but somehow felt weird. Since we weren't pretending to be a couple right now, it somehow felt like it had another meaning than just me being cold. And that's when he spoke up, breaking my mental tirade.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah. I did." I replied.

I did have fun tonight. Regardless of the fact that we didn't catch this guy, I still had fun. The type of fun that I haven't had in a long time. I mean, Eli is always fun to be around and we've hung out a lot at the club before but I don't know. Tonight felt different. It definitely didn't feel like work, but I don't know what it means.

"Good." He exhaled. It actually sounded like he was relieved. As if he was worried that I wouldn't have fun with him? "And we'll catch this guy."

"I hope so." I mumbled. "We almost didn't catch that arsonist. Now a serial rapist slash killer is on the loose, and we can't even track him? Who knows if we actually catch him?" I started rambling.

"Stop, Clare." He stated. Cutting my ramblings short. "Like I said at the club, you need to stop this. Trust your instincts. Trust yourself. You may be newer to the bureau, but you definitely have the skills to be here. You just need the confidence, in yourself, to back it up. The confidence that I have in you." His words made my stomach do back flips.

"But—" He cut me off again.

We had stopped at my car by now, his car was parked right next to mine, but he turned to me instead. I had let go of his arm to face him, leaning against the hood of my car in the process, and waited for him to continue.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. "Do you trust me with your life?"

"What kind of question is that?" I demanded. Was he seriously asking me this?

"Do you trust me with your life?" He repeated more firmly, stepping closer to me.

"Yes. Of course I do." I stated.

"So isn't it reasonable to trust my judgment? Even when I say that you should trust yours?" He said, stepping even closer to me, which I didn't know was possible.

"Yes." I agreed, straightening myself, from leaning on the car.

"This is why you should trust me, and yourself." He continued.

"I do trust you, and I will trust myself." I replied.

I realized then, the silence that over took us. Both of us, were just staring at each other. I don't really know where he was looking, because I was staring at his lips. He could have been staring at someone else, but I don't think that's the case. Right here, right this moment? With all of the tension between us? I couldn't be the only one feeling it. I could practically reach out and touch it, so it couldn't be all in my head.

The silence only happened in a few brief moments. Not even long enough to be seconds. But before I knew anything was happening to break that silence, we both leaned in, and our lips met. His hands immediately went to my waist, pulling me closer to him. One stayed on the small of my back, while the other came up to caress my face.

My hands went to the back of his neck and in his hair, pulling him closer while simultaneously tugging and playing with his hair. His tongue asked for entrance, and I opened up for him. We started battling for dominance, which I was winning, but he wasn't giving up. He pushed me up against the car, moving his hands down to my hips, while I moved one of my hands to his back.

I needed him closer to me but it was difficult for me to pull him closer since he was taller than me. I think he realized this, and lifted me onto the hood of my car. I still wanted him closer, so even though I was wearing a dress, I spread my legs. As I wrapped them around his hips, to pull him closer, I ground my hips into him. Making him groan into my mouth. It was definitely a turn on. He didn't seem like he minded one bit, and at the moment neither did I. I did that a few times and he started to turn more aggressive. I think he was turning primal, and I liked that side of him. I didn't care if anyone was watching. The whole world could have been watching right this moment, and I doubted either of us would notice.

However, we did notice a car door slamming, across the street, which had us break out of our trance. I can't explain what came over me. I couldn't even if I wanted to find out. The only logical part of my brain that was working right now, was that I know that I liked it. And I wanted to do that again. We untangled from each other, and Eli stepped back. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, as if he was stunned by our actions as much as I was.

"Where did that come from?" He asked me.

"I don't know. But it was—" I replied. I couldn't explain what just happened. And apparently, neither could he.

"Amazing." He answered for me. This seemed to fit.

"Definitely." I agreed smiling. He held out his hand, and I took it, as he helped me off the car. Which I continued to hold after I was on the ground.

"We should probably be getting home. We have to be back here in a few hours." He stated, squeezing my hand before releasing it.

"Yeah." I agreed. Eli watched as I climbed into the car before I lowered the window, letting him lean in on it, as I started the car.

"Hey. If we aren't too busy tomorrow, with the case, do you want to go out? It could be like tonight, but an actual one? Well, not exactly like tonight, but—" He trailed off.

"Is Eli Goldsworthy asking me out on a date?" I teased.

"I'm trying to." He admitted smirking.

"Well then, I accept." I chuckled. "I should get home though, you're right. We have to be in early, and it's almost three now. You should too because you aren't a morning person, and no one needs a grumpy Eli who's lacking his beauty sleep."

"Very funny, Miss I-don't-need-beauty-sleep-and-I'm-a-morning-person Edwards." He teased, pecking my lips with his. His words made my stomach flutter, which I was starting to get used to around him, especially after tonight.

"Whatever." I smiled at him. "I'll see you here in a few hours. Have a good night. What's left of it, anyways."

"You too. Drive safe." He stated stepping away from the car, leaning against his own.

I put the car into drive, and started pulling away. I waved as I drove passed him, seeing as he got into his car. I rolled up the window as I headed home. Things were pretty quiet around town, as I drove towards my house. I hardly saw anyone. I pulled up to my house, and turned off my car. I locked it twice, like I always do, before heading up to my front door. My house is nothing extravagant, but it was my mom and my step father's house.

They were killed when I was sixteen. It was actually the reason I joined the bureau, in the first place. I felt like I needed to do something to get rid of killers from the streets. No one should have to die this way, but it happened to my parents. It could happen to anyone. My real father died when I was really young from cancer, and my mom remarried to Jake's dad.

Jake was really broken over his dad's death, but he took me in, anyways, until I was eighteen. He was just starting at the bureau then, and introduced me to it. When I was of age, I moved back into this house. It was still legally ours, and it was already paid off, so it was just sitting here. Jake didn't want it, and I needed somewhere to live, so I took it. I then applied to the bureau shortly afterwards.

It was actually what helped me. I found what I was good at, besides writing and journalism. I still write, but I didn't think making that a career would be useful long term. So I was glad I found something long term. I made great friends, and started working as a field agent, and before long I was leading my own team of agents. Jake being one of them. And I was working with Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli is Jake's age, so he's three years older than me, which is why he knows more than me. I'm twenty-two now, but I still don't know nearly as much as him. He always encourages me to give my input but I always question myself. Something I definitely needed to work on. But anyways, I don't really know Eli's past, just like he doesn't know mine. Well, at least I don't think he does. I know the Chief does because he had to do a background check on me, but don't think Eli knows.

I was still standing at my car, my mental tirade getting the best of me again. I put my purse on the trunk of my car, looking for my house keys. I guess I've always been paranoid ever since my parents died, so I never keep my car keys on the same chain as my house keys. Don't ask me why.

"Hey hot stuff. What's a girl like you doing out here, alone, at this time at night?" A voice called behind me. I turned to face the voice, smiling, before replying.

"Hi, Owen." I greeted the guy, shaking my head, turning back to look for my keys. "And I'm not alone; I'm out here with you. I know you'd protect me." I teased. "How's your grandmother? Is she any better?"

Owen is around Jake's age. He used to live next door to here, with his mother and grandmother. His mom transferred for work, years ago, and left Owen with his grandmother. That way he didn't have to change schools. He became really close to her, and when she became sick, he returned to take care of her.

She's a really nice woman, and I always thought lowly of him except for what he did for her. He actually cared about her. Other than that he hit on every girl. Some who were not legal; and always tried to get into their pants. Granted tried and failed but still he was persistent. I was one of those girls. Even though I am legal now, I still won't agree. So it makes him more interested. Unfortunately. But he is harmless so I put up with it.

"Yeah. Doctor said she'll be able to get off the breathing machine at night soon." He replied happily. He slouched against the side of my car. A little too close to me, I might add.

"That's good." I replied. "Hit on any under-aged girls lately?" I liked teasing him.

I could bust him for it, but he never acted on any of the 'urges'. He has gotten overnights in jail before because of it, but I couldn't do that do his grandmother. Yeah. That's bad, and possibly illegal, but I don't care. I can always bust him later.

"A few." He smiled coyly.

"Shot down again?"

"Always." He said brushing a curl behind my ear. Where the hell were my keys?

"Owen." I warned.

"Hey." He said putting his hands up defensively. "A guy's gotta try."

"Yeah, well. If you don't want me to break your arm again, and get shot down, I would recommend backing off." I threatened.

"I get it. I like my arms so." He chuckled.

"Whatever." I smiled. "Look I have to get up for work soon, so I should go." I found my keys in my purse, and turned to leave. "I'll see you around." As I turned, I literally walked into a brick wall of a person. He was taller than Owen, and definitely more muscular. He must have been walking by or something, and I didn't notice him, but it was enough of an impact that I fell backwards. Owen caught me from behind, steadying me. "I'm sorry. That was my fault."

"No. It was my doing." He replied. I smiled at him politely, just then noticing, that Owen still hadn't let go of me. He had both of my arms held awkwardly behind me.

"Owen." I warned. Expecting him to let go at that, but he didn't. He ended up tightening his grip. "Owen. Let go." I turned my head to look at him, but I couldn't see his face clearly. "Owen. Seriously. Let go."

My heart was starting to race. I didn't know what was going on. I looked to the other guy, for some help but he was bending over grabbing my purse which had fallen. He took the Taser out, that I kept in there for emergencies, and looked at me smiling. I was getting a bad feeling about this. I started kicking Owen, trying to get him to let me go but he just tugged me harder.

"Hold still." Owen growled in my ear.

"Help! Someone call 9-1-1! Please! Someone help!" I called. I knew it was probably useless considering it was almost four in the morning now. Most people were asleep. "Hel—"

My pleas were cut short by Owen's arm going around my neck, efficiently cutting off my airway.

"Shut up!" He growled in my ear again, he pulled against me, making me stand and stumble at an awkward angle. My hands were futile, at trying to pull his arm away from me. The other guy, started walking towards us with the Taser extended. He was aiming for me.

"No! No! Don't! Please!" I pleaded.

It was too late though. I knew it. I just couldn't control my pleas. There was no getting out of this. I was just hoping that someone, anyone, would hear me. Someone would be able to do something. Anything. They could call the police. My neighbors know me, because of what happened to my parents, so they know my name. Word would get to the FBI about me, along with my team. Between Alli, Jake, and Eli; I knew they cared. I knew they could find me. I knew they would. I'm just hoping to be alive and in one piece when that happens. But for now, I had to endure the pain.

The man came walking straight at me. The Taser was aimed at my stomach. This was going to hurt. Hopefully, I wouldn't pass out. The pain was unbearable, and my body shook tremendously. There is nothing I can compare the pain to. Nothing! I cried out, but Owen's arm cut my air off again. I wanted to crumple to the floor but Owen held me up. The pain only last a few seconds before he pulled it away from me.

I thought it was over. I thought they were going to leave me alone. Instead they took the Taser and brought it to my neck. The last thing I felt before the blackness overtook me, was Owen's boner pushing through his jeans into my back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous chapter! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 2/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Eli** **'s POV**

Waking up; I realized that four hours of sleep, was definitely not enough. I looked at my clock and noticed it was seven. I had to be at the office in an hour. I dragged myself out of bed, putting myself in the shower. I couldn't be late today. We had to regroup with the Chief for a new plan, and new information. As I was in the shower, I started thinking about Clare. I finally asked her out. I don't know what prompted me to. We both know the consequences. That's why I have been putting it off.

I was also really curious about what came over us last night. I wanted it to go farther than that too. I mean we're both adults. But that wasn't expected by both of us. Not just me. And I wasn't going to take it further because I couldn't. I couldn't do that to her. We work together but we are going to have a one night stand? That wouldn't go over well. I have more respect for her than that. I've really liked her for a while. Who knows where it ends up but I am not going to let it go too fast and ruin everything that way.

I got out of the shower, glancing at the clock. It was seven-thirty. I had to leave soon. I got dressed swiftly, and hopped into my car. I made it to the bureau around eight, and I immediately headed to my desk. I expected to see Clare already here. She was right. I'm not a morning person and on a day like today, she would have definitely beaten me here. This is the only way she beats me. She doesn't count it though, because she knows I need to sleep at least seven hours before I can function fully. She easily could be with the Chief or Alli. Maybe even Adam to go over statistics with about the serial killer.

I sat down at my desk, pulling my files out about the guy. We needed to get the edge on him. Especially since he could have another victim right now. I flipped through the file, studying it detail for detail. I was expecting Clare to come walking by at any time, so that way we could collaborate on our ideas before presenting them. Unfortunately, she didn't pass by. This was weird. It was almost eight-thirty. There is no way she would be hanging out with someone that long here. Especially since I have seen Adam and Alli walk passed me.

I did see someone who could give me some answers.

"Hey. Jake? Where's Clare?" I asked him.

He was sitting at his desk, which was across the aisle from mine and Clare's area. Each pair of partners got their own conjoined cubicle. It was a way so each agent had their own workspace but at the same time could work together with their partner.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Haven't heard from her." He stated, turning his chair towards me. "Alli? Have you heard from Clare?" Alli was standing in the next cubicle with Adam.

"No. Why?" They both came walking over to us.

"No one's heard from her since yesterday." I replied.

"You don't think—" Alli began.

"No. No I don't. She probably just overslept or something." I stated firmly. Although that thought had crossed my mind. I didn't want to believe it but it was a possibility. I just couldn't admit it. "Anyone try calling her?"

"Yeah. She didn't answer, it was off. I didn't think anything of it because I thought she would just be here soon. That was an hour ago." Alli stated.

"Let's go check on her." Jake suggested. "Just to make sure."

"Adam. Go let the Chief in on what's going on. Alli. Jake. Let's go. Adam, meet us at the car." I stated, and we all started walking to the car.

We waited for Adam in silence. We all didn't want to admit what we thought. Clare never missed work. She never shut off her phone. And she never just disappears without someone knowing where she was. I couldn't think of what could've happened to her. I just wanted to see her bedhead when we get to her house. When Adam arrived at the car, Jake and Alli practically threw him into the car. We drove over to Clare's house in a tense silence. I drove while Jake sat in the passenger seat. I could tell he was the tensest. We pulled up to Clare's house, and immediately, I felt anxious. Her car was still here.

"Her car is still here." Alli whispered, as we got out of the car.

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"So she's got to be here right?" She asked.

No one responded to her question. None of us had the answer. Especially the one she wanted. We quickly scanned the area. I started walking over to her car. I walked up to the object sitting on her trunk. It was her purse.

"Guys." I called. The contents were spilled onto the trunk and ground.

"Shit." Jake muttered as he made it beside me.

"Where's her Taser?" Alli asked.

"Her what?" I was confused. She carried a Taser? This was news to me.

"Her Taser. She carries it so she doesn't have to carry a gun all the time. When she goes to the club she brings it. Just in case she needs it for some creep. She had it last night when we went to the bathroom." Alli continued. Crap!

"Adam. Alli. Go check her house." I said tossing keys, I found on the ground, to Adam.

Before Adam and Alli could leave to go check the house, a man came walking up to us.

"Jake?" The man called.

"Owen." Jake sighed. It wasn't a relieved sigh. It wasn't an irritated one. It was like a frustrated sigh. One that said 'not now'. "How's your grandmother?"

"She's well. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Owen replied standing next to Jake.

"Looking for Clare. Have you seen her?" Jake asked.

"Not since last night." Owen stated.

"When?" I jumped in. He turned to me, questioningly, but continued speaking anyway. "Eli." I said, holding my hand out. He took it. "I'm Clare's partner."

"Owen. Clare's neighbor. Umm, around two or three. I don't remember the exact time." Owen explained. "I had just returned from a few towns over, getting my grandmother some medication. I saw her at her car, getting something out of her purse. I was going to say 'hi', but she was talking with someone. It looked like they had come home together."

"Did you see what the person looked like?" Alli asked.

"Not really. It was dark, and he was turned away from me. All I can be certain of is that he was close to my height. Six feet probably. He was also white. But that's all I could tell."

"Alright. Thanks." Jake muttered.

Owen nodded before walking away. Clare didn't come home with anyone. I know that for certain. When we left the precinct last night, she was headed home. Alone.

I needed to talk with our team. I needed to consult the Chief. This could be related to the case. Or it could be unrelated. I doubt that but it was a possibility. I needed to find her. Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous two chapters! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 3/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Clare's POV**

Waking up was painful. I never thought I would miss unconsciousness as much as I did right now. Pain radiated from my stomach and neck, and I couldn't do anything about it. Examining my surroundings, I was in a room that was made out of wood. Based on the windows' surroundings, I would say a cabin in the woods. The room was dusky and dark. I was laying on a bed, my arms and legs outstretched. They were each tied to a bed post. Making my position resemble a star.

I was still wearing my dress but the hem had risen to my hips, exposing my panties to the room. Good thing I was alone. Let's hope it stayed that way. By the light coming in from the window, it was well after sunrise. Meaning that my team already knew of my absence. They are probably already looking for me. It shouldn't be long now. I mean it's Owen! He's my neighbor! Jake will realize this and find me! It's probably where Owen is right now anyway! Getting questioned. They can find me within a few hours and I'll be fine. Hopefully.

It's been hours, and I still haven't heard anyone. The sun went down about twenty minutes ago, and I have no idea what to expect. I don't know how long I am going to be here, or what's going to happen to me. Thoughts have been racing through my head the whole time, and I don't know what to think anymore. I figured I would be found quickly. Apparently not. No one has found me and I don't think they will. Tonight at least.

I've screamed for hours and I've tried getting out. Nothing has worked. About thirty minutes later, I finally started hearing noises outside the room. A little while afterwards, the man who tazed me came walking into the room. He smiled creepily at me, pacing at the foot of my bed. Owen followed shortly behind him. Walking over next to me.

"The blue-eyed beauty awakens." The man sneered. It didn't feel like a compliment.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"Why would I let a pretty slut like you go?" He started running his hand up my leg.

"I am not a slut!" I yelled.

"You don't need to defend yourself. I know you are. We've been watching you since the club. You were practically fucking that guy in the parking lot."

"And I've been right next door for years. You've slept with many. Too much in fact. You turn me down. You turned that guy from the club down. Yet you slept with guys you pick up on the street? Sounds like a challenge to me. Something I will win." Owen pitched in.

"I will never sleep with you! Either of you! You guys are sick perverts!"

I wanted them to lash out. I wanted them to hit me. The more they hit me, the more they are distracted. I knew now that there was a pretty good chance they were going to rape me. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.

"Yeah. Well. You've had worse." Owen replied smiling. They were tough apparently. "I'm mean, you were making out with that scum of an FBI agent. Eli. Right? I think he said that was his name? Some partner you've got." How do they know all of this? Did he talk to Eli? I wanted to cry right now. But I wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt. "They are all real brainiacs over there. Been watching them all day long working on your house. Good stuff. Good stuff. Funny since they don't suspect me at all."

"He'll get you. It doesn't matter if he doesn't suspect you now. He will. He'll find something. He will." I argued. Tears were brimming my eyes. I refused to let them fall.

"Just like those other murders? Were you close to pinning us to those? Because I believe that we deserve some credit for those." The man stepped in again.

"So this is connected? Then why me? You never went after people you knew before! Why now?" I needed to find out why. I can't believe this is connected. Eli needs to know this.

"Yes. Can we make this anymore clear? We killed all of those women. Every one. We were smart before. We stayed away from people we know. But after that outfit—"

The man stared down at me. His eyes roaming over my body. They stayed between my legs longer than I was comfortable with. I squirmed under his gaze, and his eyes flicked back up to mine then. He smiled disgustedly, and I scowled. Owen ended up having to continue.

"We just couldn't let you go. Even though we had our eyes on your friend. She was at your house today with your partner. We like her. Maybe she'll be next. Either way you were perfect. Then we find out you were the top investigator on our case and it was golden. You had to be taken." Owen smiled at me again.

"How did you find out that I was the lead investigator?" I asked.

"We have our resources and connections. Just like you Clare Diane Edwards." The man replied. "Just like you."

 **Jake's POV**

"Shit!" I screamed.

"Jake! Babe. It's okay. Calm down." Katie pleaded wrapping her arms around my neck from behind me. I gripped her forearms, like there was no tomorrow.

"Katie. I can't do this. I can't go through this again." I cried.

"Clare is not your parents. You have the whole FBI out looking for her. You have so many people that care and will do everything they can to find her."

"But it's been thirty four hours! We only have thirty eight more left, before she is dead! Before she's gone forever! I can't believe they sent me home! I should be there, helping!" I cried, trying to stand up, but Katie kept me firmly in the chair. We were currently in my office, at my apartment.

They had sent me home because I was becoming a mess. I hadn't left my desk at the precinct since Clare went missing. I didn't care though, so I brought home the case file to look over everything again. I hadn't let Katie go back to her house since the incident. I told her it wasn't safe and I wasn't letting her stay by herself, until we catch this guy.

"Jake. This is why they sent you home. You need to sleep. You need to eat. Otherwise you aren't helping anyone. Go lay down and I'll make you something to eat." She reasoned.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. It's only one thirty in the afternoon." I argued.

"Try. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Fine." She released me from her hold and I stood up. She started to walk away but I pulled her back. "Babe. Wait."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Thank you. For everything. You are amazing." I stated, leaning down to kiss her. She responded to the kiss and it was truly relaxing. This just proved how much we cared about each other. I needed a brief distraction and she was it. I could spend the rest of my life just doing nothing but being with her, and I would be content.

"Anytime." She smiled, pulling away. "Now go lay down." I smiled, and nodded. She stood there until I finally moved, heading towards the bedroom.

Without taking anything off, I just fell back onto the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to find some peace from the anguish I have been feeling. I didn't succeed. I heard the door open, a few minutes later, and opened my eyes.

"Hey." I exhaled.

"Hey." Katie replied. "I made you some food." She walked to sit on the bed.

"Thanks babe." I smiled, propping myself against the head board. She made some for herself too, and we ate in light small talk.

"Okay." She began after putting all the dishes together on top of each other, and putting it on the nightstand. "Now, you need to lay down."

"Only if you lay with me." I retorted.

"Fine. But only if you actually try to relax and sleep." She warned.

"I can live with that." I agreed. I slide down, and lay back against the pillows, while she lays next to me. Her head on my shoulder, with my arm wrapped tightly around her. She rested an arm around me while snuggling into me. I would only admit it to her, but I loved having her, this close to me. I wish she could stay here with me forever. I would be able to protect her and we wouldn't be interrupted. "After all of this is over, we should go away. Just the two of us. Get away from everything."

"I like that idea." Katie stated, smiling up at me.

"I do too." I smirked. I paused, thinking before beginning again. "But, something still bothers me about this case." I started running my fingers, of the arm that was wrapped around her, while I spoke.

"What's that?" She asked, she was still looking at me.

"Owen's statement. What he said. It doesn't make sense. Why would he get home around three in the morning to buy meds for his grandmother? I know where he shops for his meds. I used to give him rides. It's only in the next town. Going to the next town over would take maybe an hour, if there was traffic. Why would he leave at two in the morning? Everything would be closed. And he has always hit on Clare. A guy being around wouldn't stop him. Owen and Clare's old boyfriend, K.C., got into plenty of fights over it, especially when he was around. So I don't know why he wouldn't this time. It's fishy." I was rambling. I know that Katie wanted me to sleep but I couldn't turn my mind off.

"Babe. He could've had to make a last minute run, and there are some pharmacies that are open twenty-four hours. Plus he could've just been tired that, he heard Clare and some guy talking but hadn't actually had the energy to go flirt." Katie rationalized.

"It's just that something doesn't feel right." I sighed. "It's really bothering me."

"I think you are probably tired, and it's messing with your brain."

"Maybe you're right." I agreed.

"Good. Now—" I cut her off, by sitting up.

"But I need to be sure."

"Jake." Katie groaned. "You need to sleep."

"I'm just going to run Owen's credit card through, and check his recent purchases. Okay? Then I'll go to sleep." I stated. Walking out of the room, as she followed.

"Fine. Fine. As long as you actually sleep. Otherwise, I'm going home."

"Babe. Don't be like that." I stated, glancing over at her from the computer. I was already going through files.

"That's your ultimatum. Either you stop after you check his credit card and go to sleep, or I'm going home." She warned.

"Fine." I grumbled, turning back to the screen. All of Owen's information is public for all police officers, so the database was easy to access. My eyes widened as I saw something pretty interesting. "Katie. You are going to hate me, but I don't care." I stood up slipping on my shoes, and grabbing my jacket, that I had left in here, when I was doing research earlier.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"That Owen wasn't telling the truth. Not even an ounce of it, from that night." I growled. I became softer, when directly talking to her. "Grab your coat. I can't leave you here, and I need to get down to the station."

"Let's go." She stated, grabbing the keys and tossing them to me from a nearby table. As we walked out of the apartment, she continued. "So what did you find out?"

"I'll tell you on the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So this chapter will be a little graphic. I wanted to give you guys a heads up because I wanted to be detailed. If you guys have read some of my other stories, you know that I don't shy away from scenes. So I am thorough. Please let me know if you like the way this story is heading, and I promise that this story will continue to get better, plot and writing wise. Thank you for your support and as always Read and Review! And I will see you guys next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Clare's POV**

It's been over a day, since I've been here. Trapped. After Owen and the guy told me what they knew, they left. I don't know why, but I was glad. They have taken turns coming in every hour. I guess to make sure I stayed awake, because every time I would even think of sleep, they would walk in. Granted I wasn't stupid. I only had seventy-two hours to live. That was if no one found me. So I was going to stay awake for that long. I have done it before, when training for the FBI. It was one of the tests they put you through. To see if you could handle long, tiring cases or stakeouts.

I just hoped my team would find me. I mean its Owen. It really couldn't be that hard. Just as my mental tirade was getting good, the door opened, and both of them walked in.

"Well isn't this a change of scenery." I muttered.

"Do you always have to speak every time we come in? I mean seriously. We may have to cut your vocal chords because they really are annoying." The guy groaned.

"Let me go, and you wouldn't have to worry about my annoying voice." I stated.

"Or we could duct tape your mouth. Then when we are done with you, we could just kill you." Owen proposed.

"Yeah. That's a great idea. Besides the killing me part. Maybe we could debate about that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Girl's got a mouth. I think we could put it to good use. Say, Owen? Have you ever had someone suck you off, while they were talking or moaning? It's the fucking best feeling in the world. I'll make sure you get a chance with this one. She's got to be the best at it, compared to the rest." The guy said.

"You know, Fitz. I think I'll take you up on that offer. As long as I get to take her virginity." Owen stated.

"What?" I growled.

"That's fine. I love to have my girls broken in first. So go as long as you want. I'll just be here, waiting. Let me know if you need help or want a partner." The guy, I learned was named Fitz, said.

"In your fucking dreams!" I snarled. I cried out as Fitz backhanded me, before turning to the door.

"Will do." Owen replied, walking around. As Fitz was heading to the door, Owen's words stopped him. "Should I cut off the dress?"

"No. I'll help you remove it. We could possibly get her to role play in it before we kill her. Or maybe the next girl. I'm sure any girl would look good in that dress. Even though, they wouldn't look better than her." Fitz walked back over to me.

I wanted to speak but I kind of didn't want to pass out from the pain of a beating. Then I know I would be dead before I awoke.

"You're right she is hotter than the rest." Owen stated.

"Definitely has the body. Too bad she'll be dead within the next day or so." Fitz sighed. "Start pushing up the dress. Over her head."

Owen climbed onto the bed, straddling my hips. He pushed the dress upward towards my head, as he ran his hands up my body. I felt disgusting and I wanted to do something but I couldn't. They were both too close for comfort so I knew that if I said one word that they would hit me again.

I would fight the minute Owen was alone with me, but with Fitz, I knew that I was good as gone. I could tell he was the more aggressive one of the two. Owen slid his hips along my body as he pushed my dress upwards. He leaned into me, laying his chest against mine. His head fell into my neck, as he breathed into my hair.

"Ung. You smell so good." Owen groaned into my ear, kissing my shoulders, as he slid the dress up over my breasts. Owen sat up revealing my bra and chest to both of them.

"Well. Well. Well. Look what we have here." Fitz stepped closer to me, as he saw my bra. "A slut, have we?"

"I'm not a slut!" I growled.

"That's debatable considering that bra. I mean come on! Detachable straps? A clasp in the front? Definitely slut territory." Fitz explained.

"Is my little virgin, a closet slut?" Owen asked, leaning in close, and running his hand along my hair. He cut me off, before I had time to speak. "Well. You won't be a virgin for long, and by the end of our time together, you'll be screaming my name and begging for more."

I hadn't realized it, but Fitz had been untying my right arm, which was the closest to him, while Owen was 'flirting' with me. As soon as it was undone, Owen dropped his charade, and bent my arm so the dress's sleeve would fit over my arm. Fitz was helping too, and in seconds he was retying my arm to the post. Then Fitz walked around the bed, and over to the opposite post.

This time, they untied the part that was tied to the post, instead of the part that was tied to my hand. Owen just sat there, on my stomach, and waited. I guess they had come across some women who fight back, because they knew that I was going to try to fight with them. So they cut out the step that let me loose. Owen slid the rest of the dress up my arm, and up the rope until Fitz was able to grab it and throw it to the dresser on the other side of room.

"There you go." Fitz stated, as he finished tying the knot to the bed post. "Just undo the bra, and cut the panties. We can find her some more around here later."

"Thanks. I'll call you." Owen said, running his hands up and down my sides as he spoke. Fitz nodded, and left the room. "Ung. What the hell am I going to do with you?" He moaned, leaning down to kiss my stomach while moving slowly upwards.

"Can you please just let me go? Please Owen?" I asked. He ignored me. So I stopped.

Some people say they feel disgust while getting raped. Others will say they went with it, or eventually felt pleasure. Me? I felt nothing. I was numb. I could feel everything he did. Every touch, but I felt nothing towards or against it. It meant nothing to me. I felt nothing.

He kissed up to my breasts, and slowly undid the straps. As he worked on slowly removing my bra, he started kissing my neck. I focused on the ceiling. The lines. The texture. That was until the pressure on my breasts was replaced by the cool air of the room. My nipples instantly hardened and I saw the gleam in his eye change as he watched them. I knew he thought they were the cause of him. Honestly? That couldn't be farther from the truth.

He started sucking on my breasts, as I focused again on the ceiling. My mind started wandering. Wandering towards Eli. Thinking about the date we were supposed to have. Instead now, I was with another guy. Technically speaking, of course. God, how much I cared for Eli. I wouldn't say that I loved him. I loved things about him but I don't really know if I can love someone in my line of work. For all I know I could be dead tomorrow. And I would never get the chance to find out if I could love him.

I worked on maintaining my focus on the ceiling, and on Eli, but Owen's actions were getting harder to completely ignore. He had started going lower with his kisses again. Moving in between my legs. I knew what was going to happen. There was nothing I could do about that.

I wasn't going to delude myself by saying I won't let it, because the truth was that I was going to be raped and I was helplessly tied here. I wanted to fight Owen but I knew that I can't now. I'm tied up. Owen is smart and wouldn't let me go. Maybe if I am compliant that they might choose to keep me longer, and that will give Eli, and everyone, more time to find me.

At least, I knew that my hymen was broken. It was broken when I was young, because I was very active in sports. So that would ease some of the pain that I was going to be feeling, either tonight or tomorrow. Or with my luck, both. Owen brought out a pocket knife, and flipped it open. He brought it up to my eyes so I could see it as he began to speak.

"Babe?" Owen asked. "Do you know what I can do to you with this?"

"Tell me." I stated, with heavy sarcasm. "I really want to know." He was dragging it down my side, along my hip.

"Okay. Hmm. Well." Owen smirked. "I am very crafty with a knife. But I don't think I should ruin such a voluptuous, seductive body as this one. I think we'll leave the scarring for later."

"Oh. Jee. Thanks." I laced the words, again, with heavy sarcasm.

He brought the knife under the edge of my panties that rested on my hip. He pulled the knife away from my hip until it ripped, and it was the slowest seconds of my life. He did the same thing with the other side, and pulled the scraps away and threw them onto the ground.

"Well. There isn't a need for pleasantries." He stated, taking his pants and boxers off.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

I looked back up at the ceiling. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see anything about him. Because then maybe I could keep some of my purity for myself. I cried out as he pushed in, not even giving me time to adjust. He just started pumping, so I squeezed my eyes closed and began to let my mind wander. It was pretty difficult to do, but I was able to manage it.

I don't really know why, but I've kept myself a virgin on purpose. It's not because of my religion either. It's just because I haven't had a significant boyfriend. The only one was K.C. and he broke up with me for his secretary, Jenna, because I wouldn't put out. I know I was busy with work a lot. Being an FBI agent, it's kind of hard for outsiders to know what it takes to be one.

Most just think we are choosing to be workaholics. It's really just a dedication to finding the criminals out there. Apparently, K.C.'s dedication was to sleeping with his secretary. Sad thing was, was that I was actually considering sleeping with him. If only he had given me more time. So I guess, I was just planning to wait for the right guy. The guy I haven't found yet. The guy who isn't Owen or Fitz.

Owen pumped, in and out, for a total of five minutes before he emptied himself in me. I wish I could say I was a person who was on birth control. I wish I could say that I was one of those storybook characters that didn't get pregnant, but I just don't know. I hope to God not, but I can't say that for sure.

It was painful for me, but it looked like Owen had a blast. This is what truly made me disgusted. Like I said before, it wasn't the fact that I was getting raped. I felt numb to that. I still do, but I feel disgusted to know that someone could get so much pleasure by forcing another person to do something they didn't want to do.

"Ah." Owen sighed. "You're a fucking natural, baby." He pulled out of me before continuing. "We are definitely going to be having some fun with you." He pulled up his pants and boxers. "I'll tell Fitz you need a rest. We'll let you sleep some. Give you a few hours to recuperate. Then we'll get to the good stuff. I mean we still have two more holes to deflower."

Owen's smile was slimy and disgusting before he left. He didn't say or even look at me after that smile. I just wanted out. I wanted out before I had to taste them. I refuse to let them anywhere near my mouth. My ass, may be, if it would keep me alive longer. I just refused to let them in my mouth. I think I'd rather risk biting their penises off, then allowing them to have their way with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! Please let me know what you think! This chapter will be shorter, but the next two are going to be longer as they work to free Clare! I will see you guys next Sunday! Thank you guys as always! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Eli's POV**

I was working on the case files with Adam, in the conference room. Alli was running through traffic cam footage, in the audio/visual room. I couldn't handle it, because I didn't have the patience.

"I have scoured through all the video footage, for every street, in a ten mile radius from where Clare lives. I got nothing that looks suspicious. Nothing!" Alli groaned walking into the room. I rubbed my eyes and sat back.

"Great. Just great." I sighed. "You have nothing useful? At all?"

"No one that has been known to have a link to Clare, has even come close to her house. No one she would bring home with her." Alli sighed too.

"So we know nothing. We have nothing to go on. That's great." Adam grumbled.

"Clare is so screwed!" I exclaimed.

"Eli." I turned in my seat, to the open door of the room. I saw Jake, with Katie in tow, barreling my way from the jumble of desks in the center of the room.

"Jake? I thought I sent you home." I stated confused. "What is it?"

"You did. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important." Jake replied.

"Well. Spit it out." Alli encouraged. She was clearly intrigued by whatever Jake wanted to tell us.

"Owen. Owen Milligan. The guy we interview at Clare's house. He lied about where he was that night." Jake stated, setting up his laptop that he kept on his desk, on the conference table. "I was looking over his alibi because I didn't believe that he was doing whatever he said. It didn't make sense that he would be going to a drug store for his grandmother in the middle of the night. So I had his receipts from that night and the day prior pulled up. He never went to any drug store that night."

"What does that mean Jake? Does that mean that he took Clare?" Alli asked.

"No. But this does." Jake turned his laptop around and showed it to the group.

"What are we looking at?" Adam asked.

"A hospital admittance form?" I asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's for his grandmother. Check the date. She was admitted into the hospital the day before Clare was taken." Jake stated.

"Oh my god." Alli wavered, sitting down.

"Alli. I need you to go over all of the traffic cams for just the entrances to Clare's street. Look for Owen. Coming or going. Adam round up some agents to help her. There are several T.V.s, so get that many agents. We need to track when Owen came or went." I ordered. They nodded and scurried out of the room. I was grateful we finally had a lead to go on. "Jake. You and I are going to go through everything about Owen. You take his friends and coworkers. You may know some of them."

"Okay." Jake nodded his head. "Katie, there's a kitchen down the hall. It has food, couches, a T.V.. I'll come find you when I'm done—"

"Don't worry about me. You do what you do." Katie smiled, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. After about an hour of getting nowhere, I spoke up.

"I'm going to go check on Adam and Alli. I have nothing, but maybe they have been able to find something significant." I sighed again. So much for the lead. Just as I reached for the handle to the door, it swung open on me.

"Eli!" Alli spoke gleefully. "We found Owen." She was caring a laptop, and pushed passed me to put it on the table. Adam was following behind her.

"How?" I asked.

"He wasn't the driver. That's what we were missing. We were looking for a single car passenger. Maybe, Clare too. Not for more than one guy." Alli continued, scrolling through the videos she had.

"He has an accomplice?" I asked.

"Most definitely." Adam agreed. Alli played the clip of video, time stamped a little before four in the morning. It was of the end of Clare's street.

A man was driving, but I wasn't focused on the driver at the moment. Owen was sitting in the back, something sprawled across his lap. A person. Clare. I couldn't see her face, but I knew it was her. The person's midsection was all I could see, but Owen was leaning up to talk with the driver.

The person's dress was sparkling in the street lights and the head lights of passing cars. Just like the dress Clare wore that night. It wasn't over the top shiny but it was enough of glitter that I could tell it was Clare.

"Who's the driver?" Jake asked. "Did you get an ID from the database?"

"No need." Alli stated, as she flipped through stuff on her screen again. "Mark 'Fitz' Fitzgerald."

"You mean the cop that was tried for first degree murder last year?" I asked shocked.

"Wasn't he locked away?" Jake continued.

"Nope. He was released due to a technicality, six months ago." Adam stated.

"Oh. Here's where it gets good." Alli beamed, flipping through stuff again. "Fitzgerald was arrested three times for drunken disorderlies since his release. Guess who his cell mate was for the last time he was taken in."

"Owen Milligan." Jake stated.

"Way to steal my thunder, but yeah. Owen was brought in for peeing in a fountain, six weeks ago. Fitzgerald was already in for the night and that's where they met." Alli continued.

"So where's Clare?" I asked.

"Owen's Cabin." Jake stated.

"His cabin?" Alli asked shocked.

"I'm going through real estate now, since we have an accomplice's name." Jake stated. "I found out, Owen's mother sold him real estate for a cabin last month. It was that or she was going to have the bank foreclose on it."

"Do you have the location?" I demanded. Jake nodded, and I turned to Adam. "Tell Chief. Alli get a team together."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I would really appreciate feedback good or bad! Thanks! See you all next Sunday! As always, read and review!**

* * *

 **Clare's POV**

"You, fucking assholes!" I growled. The pain was excruciating. Fitz was pumping in and out of me harshly. He wasn't as gentle as Owen or even as slow. He has been pumping fast for about five minutes, but has been pumping for fifteen minutes at least. Doing this dry, it was extremely painful.

"You little slut! I love it when you talk dirty to me. I can't believe you are such a slut." Fitz groaned.

"Slutty Saint Clare. I like it." Owen moaned, sitting in the chair by my head. He was sitting there making comments the whole time, while stroking my hair. He claimed he wanted to watch a pro at work.

God. It's almost night fall now. My guess of hours would be around forty. I only have until tomorrow night. At best. They may kill me sooner so they could cut ties. Who knows? They have snapped and anything is possible. I heard a slight shuffling noise coming from somewhere I couldn't identify. I didn't acknowledge it because it could have easily been Owen's feet moving. But the noise happened again. I was beginning to think I was imagining things, when Fitz spoke up.

"Owen. Go see what the fuck that was. Whatever animal it is; go shoot it!" Fitz snapped.

Owen, silently, left the room, and went to investigate. Fitz didn't even falter in his pumping. Apparently, it takes a lot more to get him off than it does Owen.

"Fuck!" Owen groaned from the other room. That did it for Fitz. He pulled out of me, and I yelped. He drew his pants up and stormed out of the room. He didn't even glance at me.

"Dammit Owen. What the fuck did you do?" Fitz growled in the other room. I was really confused on what was going on. I didn't hear Owen reply, but I did hear the front door swing open afterwards.

"FBI freeze." I heard Eli call. It was like music to my ears. The only problem was that I was naked. I would be naked in front of about a dozen agents. A dozen! I would lose my dignity in front of about ten men! At least! That's not including Alli and whoever else comes with for women. Most of the time, it's just her and I.

"Oh god." I muttered, throwing my head back. The door swung open widely, and Alli and Adam came in.

"Clare!" Alli squealed. "Adam! Get the dress from the dresser." Adam complied, and then helped Alli by cutting my arms free. I sat up immediately, and wished I hadn't. The room spun, but I was able to maintain my position.

"Oh god." I repeated.

"Clare? Hold your arms up, so I can get the dress on you." I did so, before she continued speaking. "Unless you want all of the team to see you naked. I'm pretty sure they would have wet dreams about Miss Saint Clare for months."

"Alli!" Adam snapped.

"It's fine Adam." I sighed. "Let's just get me out of here."

"Clare? How are you feeling?" Alli asked more cautiously, as I adjusted my dress.

"I feel numb." I stated. Alli gave me a look but didn't pry.

"Adam, come help me stand her up. We don't know if you are going to drop." Alli stated, beginning to speak to Adam, but ending with talking to me.

Adam put his hand under my left arm, and Alli did the same to my right. I slid my legs over to the side of the bed, and tested the floor. It felt cold under my feet, as I slid forward. I used their support, as I tried to stand. As I put pressure on my left foot, I rolled it. I yelped in pain, and sat back down.

"Does it hurt to walk?" Alli asked worried.

"I think I just twisted my ankle." I sighed. Today was not my day.

"Clare!" Eli and Jake called as they burst into the room.

I watched as their eyes quickly scanned the room and then landed on me. They both must have deemed me well enough, and Jake tackled me with a hug. I sighed contently into the hug, but my eyes didn't close. My eyes met Eli's and they locked. He was obviously giving Jake the brother-sister moment, and we both needed it.

I need something from before all of the cop stuff. Something to latch on to. Jake was my rock. I don't see my sister as often anymore, and Jake is practically the only family I have left. But my eyes and mind were focused on Eli at the moment. I couldn't wait to be in his arms. He's all I've been thinking about these past few days. He's all I wanted to think about.

"Can you walk?" Jake asked, as he pulled away and stepped back.

"I rolled my ankle just now. It hurts to put pressure on it." I shrugged.

"Only you could be this clumsy." Jake shook his head and mumbled. "Alright. I'll go get the EMTs to bring in a stretcher."

"No! I don't need a stretcher." I exclaimed.

"You can't walk. I'm getting the stretcher." Jake stated teasingly. He messed up my hair, before walking out the door. Alli and Adam followed, leaving Eli with me. Alone.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Clare." Eli breathed, as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"God. I never thought I'd see you again." I shuddered, choking back a sob. A tear leaked out of my eye, as Eli pulled back from me.

"Hey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Eli reassured. He wiped the tear, before continuing. "How badly did they—"

"Just a couple Taser burns, which hurt like a bitch." I joked. He smirked, and kissed my forehead.

"So they didn't?" I knew what Eli was hinting at, and I realized that I couldn't tell him. I was numb from what happened, even though I remembered it all, but I might break down if I told him. I couldn't tell him. It would break him. "They did, didn't they? That's why you aren't answering me." There was sadly, no point in hiding it now. If I did, he would just be upset later.

"Yeah." I sighed, choking back another sob. Eli nodded, and glanced away before speaking again.

"Which one?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Both. Owen first. And Fitz—" I trailed off, not wanting to speak it.

"He was in here. Wasn't he? That's why we got Owen first." Eli stated, looking me in the eye for confirmation. I nodded.

"Clare?" I turned to see the EMTs with the stretcher.

"Hey. Maya. Cam." I sighed, releasing my hold on Eli. I hadn't realized that it was tight enough that my knuckles were white. "I know the drill."

"Here. Let me help you." Maya offered.

"I got it." Eli stated. He wrapped my arm around his neck, and then used it as leverage so I could take my weight off my foot. He helped me over to the stretcher, before turning me towards him. "Where are your Taser burns?" He asked, resting his hands on my hips. I could tell why he was asking, and I replied.

"You're good." He lifted me up onto the stretcher, and I pushed myself back against the angled part. "Hey. Maya? Do I have to get buckled in?" I asked.

"With how clumsy you are? It's probably best. But I'll only do one strap." Maya smiled, trying to make me feel better.

"I don't know why everyone is teasing me about how clumsy I am. I'm not that bad." I argued. Eli was standing on the other side of the stretcher from Maya, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I would beg to differ." Eli teased, smirking. "Just tell them how you twisted your ankle."

"I'd rather not." I sighed, smiling.

They wheeled me out, while Eli held my hand. It was comforting to know he was here. With me. It truly showed how much he cared about me, aside from being my partner. We passed by people, on the way out of the house, but I ignored them. I focused on Eli, and he focused on me. Jake came rushing up, as they were about to load me into the ambulance.

"Clare." Jake called. "I'll see you at the hospital. Chief wants my statement, and then I have to get Katie. She is back at the precinct waiting for me. I'm going to get her, and then I'll meet you there. I'll call Darcy on the way, okay?" I nodded, and he continued. "Stay safe, okay?"

"I will." I smiled. "I'll see you then."

"Jake. Take my keys. Give them to Adam. Tell him that I am riding with Clare, and he can drive my car over to the hospital?" Eli stated, tossing the keys to him. Jake nodded, and Eli continued. "Thanks. Oh. And make sure to emphasize that if he puts one scratch on Morty, he's a dead man." Jake nodded again before hurrying away.

"You don't have to ride with me." I stated, as Cam and Maya were getting ready to load me into the ambulance.

"Are you kidding me?" Eli asked exasperated. "I am never letting you go again, Clare Edwards. Never." He leaned his forehead against mine. "Never."

"Good." I breathed.

"Come on, Clare. Let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out." Maya stated.

Eli stepped away as they loaded me into the ambulance, but the moment I was settled into it, he was by my side. He grabbed ahold of my hand again, and didn't let go the whole ride to the hospital. Cam drove, while Maya stayed in the back with us, and did the normal ambulance stuff. As we arrived at the hospital, we could already see the news vans and annoying reporters setting up. I noticed a couple at the scene, but didn't really give it much thought.

"Oh great." I groaned.

"What?" Eli asked.

"The press is going to have a field day with me. I can already see the headlines now. 'New FBI Agent taken hostage as latest victim in the Ladies' Night killings'." I sighed.

"Hey. Don't worry about that. That was yesterday's headline. Tomorrow's is probably going to say something like; 'Ladies' Night Killers Caught: Latest Victim Found'." Eli teased.

"Great. That makes it better." I groaned again.


End file.
